A Confused Heart
by angel003
Summary: Victoria Kent couldn't help but keep staring at the two very different men in the photo. Heiress and Head of Kent Financial Holdings, Victoria was no stranger to having a crisis or problems arising on a day to day basis. She had just never realized that she would have one with her heart, as she began to realize she had fallen in love with two men. Modern AU Victoria
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but my own story idea. This is a Modern AU Victoria/Lord Melbourne Fanfiction. For the purpose of this story it is present day and Victoria is 27 and William is 43.

It is about two in the morning, in a dark London penthouse. The apartment elegantly furnished to the point that the Queen of England could live there. A soft light from a desk lamp illuminated a young woman in tears as she stared at a photo of her between two handsome men. They all looked happy in the photo as it was taken at a charity gala a few months before. Victoria Kent couldn't help but keep staring at the two very different men in the photo. Heiress and Head of Kent Financial Holdings, Victoria was no stranger to having a crisis or problems arising on a day to day basis. She had just never realized that she would have one with her heart, as she began to realize she had fallen in love with two men.

Victoria's head ached with the choice she would eventually have to make as pressure had mounted against her to find someone to settle down with. While she normally had put her foot down when her father's company had tried meddling in her personal life, Victoria had to admit that she had gotten lonelier in the past year. After becoming the head of her father's company at just 24 due to his untimely death, Victoria had watched as her life kind of took a back seat to the running of the company. While her friends from university had started their own careers, gotten married, and were now starting families she couldn't help but be jealous.

Being a head of a company as a woman scared off a lot romance and encouraged a lot self-seekers with the only interest being in her money and not Victoria herself. These failed romances pained her as she became a magnet for the gossip columns. This usually sent her into the arms of the younger man in the photo Albert Coburg. Albert was her childhood sweetheart and friend, they had grown up together as their fathers were friends each owning their own financial companies. While Albert worked behind the scenes at his father's company he understood Victoria the hassles that Victoria dealt with. They were each other's firsts in many aspects of their lives and while they weren't together they cared deeply for each other.

 _ **8 months ago**_

" _Kent heiress Vicky was just spotted with a new man on her arm in Notting Hill over the weekend. This comes as a surprise to many as most of us thought she was in a relationship with Charles Carnegie, Earl of Southesk." Victoria flinched as the gossip reporter said her hated nickname Vicky. The smell of popcorn wafted through the room._

" _Victoria turn it off you don't need to listen to that garbage, though I am curious when you found the time to hook up with Charlie?" Albert asked with a smile and a twinkle in his eye as he sat down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn._

" _I do one favor of being an escort with Charlie to a wedding and suddenly were in a relationship. Though I do feel bad for George he didn't ask to be on the gossip news" Victoria with some amusement, but her face was tinged in sadness as she thought about her weekend lunch date with George a friend from her University days. "I wish the paparazzi didn't follow me like they did" sighing as she said it._

 _Putting the popcorn bowl between them on the table Albert scooted closer to Victoria taking her into his arms. "Oh Victoria I know this wasn't the life you chose for yourself, but you just have to put that mask on and try to show them they can't get to you" Tilting her head up to his Albert looked lovingly into her eyes. "You will do some great things someday and they will forget all about this." He said before placing a soft kiss on Victoria's lips._

Albert made her feel safe and comfortable, but was that what she wanted for her life? Victoria wasn't sure as her eyes drifted over the picture to the older man in the photo William Melbourne. Her advisor and closest ally in her father's company, William being one of her father's VPs felt the need to take Victoria under his wing 3 years ago when she became head of the company. The transition was difficult and she almost lost the company by take over from John Conroy, a former board member from Kent. Yet William stuck by Victoria through it all, seeing her as a smart business woman to be reckoned with. Their friendship blossomed through the long hours they were together; she had come to enjoy being in the office each morning just to see William. They always had such deep conversations with each other when they weren't dealing with work matters.

Victoria had always felt the spark of attraction between the two of them, though she never thought of acting on it because she didn't think William felt the same way for her. This had changed however after she had just dealt will Conroy's attempted take over 2 years ago.

 _ **2 years ago**_

 _Victoria crumbled down to the floor of her office as she shut the door not bothering to get to the desk chair or couch. Burying her head in her knees as the stress and hell she had been through started to come out. She knew one day she would be running her father's company, but Victoria had never realized just how hard it might be. Just an hour before she had been verbally torn apart by John Conroy in a board meeting on how she was unfit to run the company, because she had gotten her position based solely on nepotism. Yes she was an heiress, but he chose to forget her degrees in finance and international business not to mention the fact she had worked for the company in smaller positions since her last year of Secondary School._

 _Thankfully Conroy's vote had failed among the board members to oust her from her position as head of the company. It did nothing however to boost her confidence as begin to second guess everything that she had done in her life and that maybe Conroy was right in the possibility that she wasn't meant to run the Kent._

 _Sitting in her own self- pity Victoria was startled by the knock on the door before hearing a familiar voice say her name. "Victoria?" William called out before letting himself into her office quickly closing the door behind him. His gaze landed upon the young woman sitting on the floor, he was infuriated with Conroy for bringing Victoria this much pain when she had worked so hard to get to where she was today. "Victoria look at me," William tried to say as warmly as possible " I need you to stand up, I am going to take you somewhere." Victoria took a little more nudging before she eventually let William lead her out of the office and down to his car. They let the city fall away as he drove them to the country side, before arriving at a large estate._

" _Where are we?" Victoria inquired as William opened the car door for her to step out. "Brocket Hall, It was my father's home. I don't come out here often I have a caretaker manage the estate in my absence." He said taking her arm as he led her to the stables. "When I come it is usually to think and go riding, which I felt would benefit you today." Victoria's face lit up a little at the prospect of riding as she hadn't had the time. Upon arriving in the stable William let go of her arm as he walked over to a trunk. Victoria immediately missed his warmth as she watched him pull out some riding boots and pants. "I believe these should work for you" as he handed her a pair of boots and pants. "You can change in the office right there." He said gesturing to the door to the left of her._

 _Once they were changed out of their business clothes they saddled up and headed onto the grounds. The air around had a chill as it had become later in the afternoon. The two of them didn't talk, while unusual for the two of them it strangely comforted Victoria today as she was able to think clearly for once today. When they reached a small river they decided to stop and rest before turning back around to the estate._

 _Victoria shivered as she looked out onto the countryside trying to take in all its beauty. William noticing her shiver came up behind her wrapping his arms around her and placing his chin atop her head. She instantly relaxed in his arms. Tilting her head up towards William, Victoria spoke in a soft voice as though she thought it would disturb their peace "I wish this moment would never end, thank you William for bringing me out here," Before she leaned up and kissed him on the lips taking a chance on her feelings. William in turn pulled her closer deepening the kiss, Victoria's heart soared as she wrapped her arms around his neck. A noise off in the distance broke them apart, seeing as the sun was beginning to set William suggested that they get back to the estate._

 _It was as though the kiss was forgotten as they rode back in silence and didn't talk of it again._

Victoria thought of that moment she didn't learn till later that William was concerned for her because of their age difference as he was 16 years her senior. That hadn't mattered to her, but the argument that had ensued from caused Victoria to not speak with William outside of business. Albert and her revolving suitors filled the void, but it just was not enough. Eventually she and William adjusted back to their normal routine even though the spark was still there they had since avoided any more moments like the one at the river.

It wasn't till they charity gala pictured in the photo that Victoria had realized she was in love with both men and ever since she has struggled with what she has wanted to do.

A/N: I hope you guys like my story I have just been so caught up in this attraction between Lord Melbourne and Queen Victoria that I just had to write my own story. Please let me know what you think, it has been awhile since I have written any fanfiction .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but my own story idea. This is a Modern AU Victoria/Lord Melbourne Fanfiction.

Victoria awoke with a start from the couch she was sleeping on. The throw that covered her slid to the floor, her eyes squinted at the unusual brightness of a London morning out her window. In the background she could her cellphone buzzing on the night stand from where she had set it the night before. As she stood up her whole body ached from sleeping on the couch, Victoria silently cursed herself for staying in the sitting room instead of going back to her bed. Ignoring her still buzzing phone 'The Company will survive another ten minutes without me' she thought to herself as walked into the kitchen for some Nurofen and orange juice. Once taking her pain meds she slowly padded her way to her bedroom where her phone had finally gone silent.

Surprisingly Dash was still soundly asleep on her bed, considering the phone had been ringing for at least ten minutes. Glancing to her phone Victoria could see she had a few missed calls from Eliza Skerrit her assistant and a call from William. Before she could listen to the voicemails that had been left, Eliza was calling again. "Oh thank goodness Ms. Kent you answered," Eliza said with relief in her voice.

"Whatever is the matter Eliza, I am not supposed to be in for another 2 hours for the board meeting" Victoria answered back slightly annoyed. "Ms. Kent the board members decided to move the meeting up it is happening in the next 30 minutes. Mr. Melbourne is on his way to your apartment to pick you up." Eliza said with urgency. Victoria knew this was one of her uncle's doings; they had been the main bank rollers in Conroy's attempted takeover. They hadn't gotten over it and they tried whenever they could to undermine her work in hopes of her being cast in a bad light with board. Glancing at herself in the mirror Victoria cursed before telling Eliza to try and delay the meeting as best she could before hanging up to get ready.

Throwing her hair up in a tight bun Victoria quickly put on some make up before grabbing the green dress she had put out the night before for the meeting. Even though she was stressed she smiled because she picked the color with William in mind. He always seemed to like the color green especially on her even though he would never admit it. A knock at her door brought Victoria out of her reverie and back to the present, Dash who had been still lounging on the bed went to greet the person at the door.

"Why hello Sir Dash, where might be your owner?" William said as Victoria heard him come in through her door. "I am right here, really why must my Uncles undermine me at the most inopportune times" Victoria barely noticed William's intake of breath at the sight of her, she was carrying her black heels in one hand and struggling to zip her dress with the other.

"I think that is the point Victoria is to catch you off guard, but no worries that is why I am here to collect you." She listened to him speak as she slipped her shoes on before turning around "Would you mind William I think my zipper is stuck." She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he made work of the stubborn Zipper. As the zipper finally went up Victoria shivered at the unplanned intimacy of the moment. William was so close she could smell the faintness of his aftershave; the moment seemed to last forever yet it was only a few moments. It took all Victoria had to not say to hell with board meeting, when William put his hand on her shoulder signifying he was done with her zipper. Turning around she flashed a small smile and said thanks as she rushed to grab her tablet and clutch before they walked out her door and onto a waiting elevator.

They rushed into William's town car, but Victoria quickly realized even if they had a miracle of no traffic they would not reach the meeting on time. William could see the frustration on her face as they made their way to the office. Reaching out he grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze, but before he could take it away Victoria held on. The contact for her was reassuring, especially since she did not know what type of future she would be walking into with this board meeting. She was hoping for the best, but something in her gut told her that wasn't the case.

Once arriving at the office building Victoria rushed into the elevator with William not far behind, they were 20 minutes late. Taking a deep breath before the elevator door opened, Victoria worked to put a smile on her face before facing the board and her uncles. Determined she walked straight into the meeting, which already seemed to be wrapping up.

"Victoria, how nice of you to join us, and Mr. Melbourne always not far behind," said her Uncle Leopold barely even disguising his dislike for William with his comment. "My dear you have just missed the board's vote on the merger. It is a great day for Kent Financial or should I say Kent-Coburg Financial as it was approved 11-3." Victoria kept her cool and happy demeanor face on as Leopold snidely delivered the news to her.

"It is a great day Uncle to bring another company into the fold, though I wish I would have been more informed about this sudden decision," she said trying to figure out his game. "Oh but Victoria I tried meeting with you on several occasions to discuss the merger. You were just always conveniently occupied with your VP," Leopold stated to all of the board members causing a few questioning glances her way.

"Well Uncle I should like to get up to speed on this deal, when can we expect the arrival of Mr. Coburg?" she asked not liking that Leopold really had worked to undermine her this time. "Actually Victoria we will be dealing directly with Albert as his father Ernest has decided to step down with this merger. I believe your assistant has the details regarding the meeting. Let's hope this one you may be able to make." Leopold after shaking the hands of one of the board members stood up and strode out of the board room barely casting a second glance at Victoria.

While Victoria's heart skipped a beat at the thought of working with Albert, she couldn't help but wonder what her uncle was up to.

A/N Please review and tell me what you think


End file.
